Gokuharu: 50 sentence challenge
by oliviaotakusama101
Summary: 50 sentences filled with laughs, drama, and lots of love. Gokudera x Haru love.


**writers notes; **Haha~ hi guys, ya miss me? no? SCREW U! ahaha actually, once upon a time there was a really bored fanfiction-er named oliviaotakusama101, when she stumbled upon a 50 sentence challenge. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! i didnt want to post a fic until sum 1 else posted a fic of their own. (r u sick of me?) enjoy the gokuharu luv!

NOTES; will vary from time to time between tyl and present time.

**i do not own the khr manga, anime or novels...**

**Gokuharu : 50 sentence challenge**

_1: Comfort_

If ever Haru needed a shoulder to cry on, Gokudera would be there to comfort her, and be her shoulder. Knowing full well that his shirt would be wet at the end of the day.

_2: Kiss_

Their first kiss was accidental, she had accidentally ran into him, causing their lips to collide. Second time was when they had finally confessed to eachother. The third time, Gokudera just couldn't get enough...

_3: Soft_

Every part of Haru was soft. Her hair, her skin, her cheeks... and especially her lips.

_4: Pain_

Gokudera had experienced more than one type of pain. He had been punched, stabbed, shot and even electricuted. But the worst pain he has ever experienced, is the pain he feels every time he sees Haru cry.

_5: Potatoes_

"Come on, just try one bite!" she held a spoon to his mouth. "No!" "Why not?" "I hate potatoes!" "It's not a potato Gokudera-kun!" "Then what is it?" "It's sweet potato!" "Theres no fucking difference!" sick of it, Haru just shoved the damn spoon in his mouth.

_6: Rain_

He would never admit it to anyone, but he could never really supress the rage in him whenever Yamamoto was getting too close to Haru. "Oh no, Yamamoto-san's just being nice is all!" she would say. But when Gokudera spotted Yamamoto staring at said girl for abit too long, he let that rage out when no one was looking.

_7: Chocolate_

To him, Haru was the very definition of chocolate. Her hair smelt like chocolate, her eyes were the color of chocolate, and everytime he kissed her, her lips it would taste of chocolate...

_8: Happiness_

Happiness is what he felt when she said yes to marry him. Gokudera has never felt happier.

_9: Telephone_

It was the sound of his ringtone that woke him up in the middle of the night. "~Juudaime~Juudaime~" was what his previous ringtone would sound like. But ever since he married Haru, his ringtone changed to "~Hahi~Hahi~". When he picked up his cell, he wasn't surprised to see his wife's name appear on screen.

_10: Ears_

Unknown to Haru, Gokudera actually had very sensitive ears. So she had no idea why he would shiver everytime she whispered in it. That is, until she started a habit of nibbling on his ear lobe.

_11: Name_

He hated it when people called him by his first name. Such a previlage was reserved only for his wife. Besides, he like the way the name "Hayato" would roll off her tounge so easily.

_12: Sensual_

Haru doesn't understand alot of things. She doesn't know why she blushes when he kisses her cheek. She doesn't know why she gasps when his bare hands touch her skin. She doesn't know how Gokudera Hayato can manage to make her feel this way.

_13: Death_

Just the thought of death made her cry. After Gokudera had woken up from his coma, he woke up to a sleeping, sobbing Haru. Apparently he almost died in a fight. He turned to her, she was sleeping, but he could hear her murmur something in her slumber "Please... don't die..."

14: Sex

Haru both hated, and loved it. Because she was always on the bottom.

_15: Touch_

It might just be the hormones, but when ever she would touch him in the right place (she was oblivious to these kinds of things) he could feel a jolt of electricity surge through his entire body. Just hormones? I think not...

_16: Weakness_

There was just something about Haru that would always make Gokudera weak at the knees.

_17: Tears_

The only time Haru had seen him cry was when he thought she was dead.

_18: Speed_

He once got a ticket for speeding. But that's only because he was rushing home in a hurry, because he missed his wife that much.

_19: Wind_

There was a time when Haru hated the wind. It made her feel cold and shiver lightly, until one day, Gokudera gave her his only scarf which smelt of smoke. Feeling guilty, she wrapped the scarf around both of their necks, keeping both of them warm. She now has an appreciation for the wind, and everytime it was chilly outside, she would purposely forget to bring her scarf.

_20: Freedom_

She knew she could never have the possbility of freedom ever again. Because she belonged to Gokudera, and yet, she liked it that way...

_21: Life_

He couldn't imagine a life without her. Sure, a life without Haru would be quieter, less stressful and filled with less headaches. But, a life without her, would be a life not worth living...

_22: Jealousy_

Gokudera hated cats. He hated Uri. Especially when it was the cat's face that was being pressed agains Haru's chest, and not his.

_23: Hands_

She really admired his skilled hands. They had the ability to turn weapons into killing machines, turn the piano into an array of beautiful glory, and they also had the ability to make Haru blush whenever they caressed her skin.

_24: Taste_

He disliked the taste of cake. Wedding cake, or birthday cake. He just hated it. It was only when he could taste cake on Haru's lips, that he started to enjoy it.

_25: Devotion_

Just like Gokudera was devoted to Juudaime as a right hand man, Haru was, if not more, devoted to her husband, the one and only storm guardian.

_26: Forever_

Like any other couple, they always had different moods in their relationship. Sometimes they would argue and hate eachother for a week, or they would engluf themselves in a night of passion. But they both knew, that they would always love eachother forever.

_27: Blood_

When Gokudera saw the blood stains on his bed, he paled, he though the had injured himself without knowing. But the guilty look on Haru's face told all. If possible, he paled even more..

_28: Sickness_

"Gokudera-kun, you don't look so good. Are you feeling alright?" asked Tsuna. "Well, I don't think I have a fever or any kind or disease Juudaime..." he lifted his hand to his own forehead. "Ahaha, Goku-chan is sick." announced a smirking Shamal, who popped out of no where. "How many days has it been since you've seen Haru-chan exactly?" he asked raising an eye brow. "Sixteen days-"

"Ahahaha... if you can remember the number of days you've been away from her, then you must be love sick!" coming from a professional doctor, it must've been true. This fact made Gokudera blush a deep scarlet red.

_29: Melody_

Gokudera couldn't sing for shit. And he knew that. So he always wondered why Haru thinks that his voice is melodic.

_30: Star_

To be utterly cheezy, Gokudera thought Haru was a star, but not just any old star in the night sky. She was the biggest one. She was the star known as the sun.

_31: Home_

Coming home brought the best feeling for Gokudera. Especially when he would come home to be greeted by his loving wife with dinner on the table.

_32: Confusion_

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" he yelled in confusion. Haru couldn't put the words into a simpler sentence. "What part of I'm pregnant don't you understand Hayato?". She asked in a serious face. "I don't understand it, because I remember using a condom last night!"

_33: Fear_

He thought her worst fear was spiders. But it's not. Her worst fear... was the thought of her husband not coming home alive.

_34: Lightning/Thunder_

"Whahahaha! Catch me if you can bakadera!" yelled Lambo. "Damn you! Hold still!" "Don't be too rough with Lambo-chan!" The little cow was like their practice child, if there ever was such a thing. And they wonder why people keep telling them they act like an old married couple.

_35: Bonds_

Their relationship didn't magically happen like a typical love story. It wasn't love at first sight, and they didn't do all that lovey dovey crap. They argue 24/7, they insult eachother with names and they gave eachother the hardest death glares in history. To a normal person, their bond would be one of rivaly. But what they didn't know about their bond, was that they were infact, deeply in love.

_36: Market_

He was forced to out in the middle of the night, simply to buy his pregnant wife pickles and... cake...

_37: Technology_

Gokudera hated his new smart phone. It came with a thing called facebook, and it annoyed the crap out of him, he wished he could delete it. Almost every 5 minutes he would get a "you got tagged" or "you have an inbox" Nearly half of all his inbox messages were from Haru. "I love you" and "I miss you" that was the only reason he didn't delete his facebook account.

_38: Gift_

For her birthday, he not only bought Haru her favourite cake, he also bought her a new car, a new dress, and, although it wasn't new, he also gave her his mother's necklace.

_39: Smile_

Gokudera had many different smiles. There's the "yay Juudaime is here " smile. There's the "i'm fine" smile. And then there was the genuine smile, reserved only for Haru.

_40: Innocence_

The first time they made love, Haru asked the most innocent question in the world. "Where does this go?"

_41: Completion_

It was good that they were both smart. That meant they always completed their homework early. And whenever they finished their homework early, they could always spend the rest of their time together.

_42: Clouds_

When Hibari found her walking the halls of Namimori during after school hours, he made no hesitation in chasing after her. "I'll bite you to death." he was soon stopped by an annoyed Gokudera. "No one is allowed to bite Haru, except me!"

_43: Sky_

She had finally let go of the sky. She had finally let go of Tsuna. But she's glad, she's now settled for the storm. Although the storm might be more rough and dangerous than at of the sky, it was sure as hell a better kisser.

_44: Heaven_

Heaven is the warm feeling in his chest while he hugs Haru's sleeping form.

_45: Hell_

Hell is when she mutters "Yamamoto-kun" in her sleep.

_46: Moon_

While Gokudera was walking Haru home, she pointed towards the moon. "Hahi~ look Gokudera-san! The moon is following us!". He just grumbled under his breath, but he couldn't help but compare her to the moon. Both were beautiful, both were bright, and both were following right behind him.

_47: Sun_

"Hey Gokudera-san, I wonder if the sun follows people like the moon does." she said while walking along the beach. "Dunno, maybe you should see for yourself." he had no idea she would be stupid enough to actually look at the sun. "Hahi! It burns! It burns!" So he ended up giving her his favourite pair of sun glasses for the rest of the day.

_48: Wave_

When Gokudera exited the airport, along with the other members of Vongola, he wasn't surprized to find a group of his friends waving to him. However, he was surprized that his wife was not amongst the waving crowd. Instead, she was the one to greet him by running towards him at full speed, the force of the cash caused both of them to fall down. She held him in a tight embrace as she gave him a long passionate kiss which said "i missed you". This was deffinitely better than a wave, he thought.

_49: Hair_

Haru adored her long dark hair, but when she made the decision to cut it short, it was not because she wanted to. It was because a certain storm guardian decided to put gum in her hair as a way of telling her "I like you". But over the years, she soon grew fond of her short hair. Gokudera seemed to like it too, as he had a habit of combing his fingers through it. This task was easier to do now that it was short.

_50: Supernova_

He finally understood that he was whipped. But it was too late to realise that, as he was already in a DBZ cosplay. He was cosplaying as Goku, and Haru was cosplaying as Chichi. Haru had converted him to slavery as they entered the Supernova Comic Con, hand in Hand. Yet, he still didn't mind...

**The end**

* * *

**writers notes; **this challenge... FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

WHO CAME UP WITH THIS CHALLENGE? i had a migrane with coming up 4 potato, srsly?

so... did i fail the challenge or wat? (took me a day to do it... FFFFFUUUUUUUUU)

ahahaha but it was still fun 2 write! (i ruined it with my mind!)

this is not the one shot i wanted to post, dw i'll post another fic when SUM 1 finally posts another gokuharu story.

*shoots plot bunny*

kufufufufufufufuf can u see my hints of yamaharugoku? kufufufufu *shot by mukuro*

if anyone wants to take the challenge, be my guest!

EDIT; i'm srry! for 29 melody! i lied! gokudera plz 4 give me! ur voice is wonderful! ur a great singer! i will now commit sepuku to repent 4 ma sins *stabs*

ps srry if u see mistakes

pps how did i do?

oliviaotakusama101 luvs u


End file.
